<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One’s Heart's Desire by Celestialbeing389</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568526">One’s Heart's Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialbeing389/pseuds/Celestialbeing389'>Celestialbeing389</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ableism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Commoner Castiel, Commoner Eileen Leahy, Dean lives a Double Life, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, John Winchester Being an Asshole, King John Winchester, Lots of Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Prince Dean Winchester, Prince Sam Winchester, Secret Relationship, Smut, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialbeing389/pseuds/Celestialbeing389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the town of Lebanon, the Winchester have reigned. The death of Mary Winchester had been hard on King John, leaving him to raise his sons Dean and Sam into the perfect future rulers.</p><p>Dean Winchester is known as a bachelor. Wild and reckless, he refuses to settle. But little does the kingdom know of his adventures to the city. It is there that he meets a man named Castiel Novak; who Dean can’t seem to let go of. After all, a double life has more that one way of coming back to you.</p><p>Sam Winchester is the perfect heir. Studious and well mannered. Yet, Sam longs for something greater. A life that seems unattainable. Especially when being forced to marry and love later. But what happens when newly appointed servant, Eileen Leahy, catches his interest?</p><p>Follow these two brothers as they must confront their greatest desires in a time where all eyes must be on them. How far will these two go to not break and put the kingdom in jeopardy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy &amp; Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One’s Heart's Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Welcome to the first chapter of this story. I have always been into Royalty AUs and after binge watching Bridgerton, I got the idea for this story. That being said, it will be very different from Bridgerton. Also there will be smut right away but this is not going to porn. It’s obviously going to start up the storyline. I promise it will be an angsty and dramatic journey but it will be worth it in the end. Enjoy and feel free to comment and vote!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the town of Lebanon, there’s a kingdom where the royals are barely seen. It wasn’t always like that though. When Queen Mary Winchester was alive, the King and her would take weekly trips to town and greet their subjects with gifts to prosper the city into greatness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t until the birth of their youngest son, Sam when everything changed. The Queen died during childbirth, leaving King John to raise his two sons into being perfect heirs. He was overcome with so much grief that he refused to look at his subjects. They would only see him and princes Sam and Dean during special ceremonies, which were rare. So rare that the last ceremony was 12 years ago.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam Winchester was the example of a perfect heir. Well versed in the country’s history, skilled in fencing and battle strategy, and he even was fluent in five languages. He would have been a lovely candidate to be the next in line but Dean was older and Sam knew that he would most likely not rule anytime soon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Dean Winchester was a different story. This is not to say he wasn’t as educated as his younger brother. By all means, he was an heir John was proud of. But not proud enough for the behavior of his first born. Dean was 28 and unmarried. Spent lots of his time getting drunk at parties and flirting with any woman in sight, or man when his father wasn’t looking. Dean knew he needed to settle, but he felt like he was missing something in his life. That was being able to experience true love. Sure he indulged in passion, but love was hard to come by.</p><p class="p1">Or so he thought.</p><hr/><p class="p1">“You cannot be serious your grace?” asked Charlie Bradbury.<br/><br/>Charlie was Dean’s closest friend and knight who was assigned to assist and guard him. Though she was a woman, Charlie had proven herself to be skilled on the battlefield which was something the kingdom couldn’t ignore. Therefore, she was given the title as a Dame.</p><p class="p1">”You say that every time I do this Charlie.” Dean retorted back with a smile. “I promise you that I know what I am doing. I will only be gone for the night and return before the sun has risen.”</p><p class="p1">”I could get into a lot of trouble for this, your grace” Charlie said as she felt her nerves increase.</p><p class="p1">”I will take the fall.” Dean reassures as he gives her a comforting smile and pats her fiery red hair. “My father would not give you up so easily. Your father and him were friends and he sees you as family. Also I’ve told you many times to refer to me as Dean. None of that “your grace” crap.” </p><p class="p1">Dean being the rebel that he was, would often disguise himself with servant clothes and sneak into the city. Dean enjoyed the city, he felt free there. No servants following his every move. The ability to meet both women and men for an enjoyable night.</p><p class="p1">Nobody recognized him. As the years progressed and the fewer times his father did ceremonies, the last anyone had seen Dean was when he was 16. Only the servants had seen him grow and yet they weren’t to descriptive on his appearance and maturity when they ventured into town.</p><p class="p1">Dean knew the risks if he was discovered. His father wasn’t the best example for being kind but he was a great king. Many respected him and had a history of winning battles that led Lebanon into its current glory. That being said, King John had been disappointed in Dean’s rebellious behavior and quite frankly Dean didn’t want to deal with upsetting his father even more. </p><p class="p1">Charlie and Dean snuck out of Dean’s room and into the corridors. Making sure to be extremely quite so no one would catch them. The castle glistened with white marble walls and red and gold flooring and decor. The House colors of the Winchester line.</p><p class="p1">The two of them finally made it to the backyard garden where Dean knew of a hidden path leading to the city that was meant to be used in case of emergency, like the kingdom. It was just near and unseen corner of the hedges. </p><p class="p1">“Remember to meet me here before sunrise.” Dean whispers to Charlie as he puts on a cloak.</p><p class="p1">Charlie nodded as Dean gave her one final smile and escaped into the city. How little did he know about what the night had planned for him.</p><hr/><p class="p1">One thing was for certain for Castiel Novak.</p><p class="p1">He needed a drink.</p><p class="p1">Castiel lived a simple life. He worked at a bakery that was owned by his friend, Eileen Leahy. It was a comfortable job but it certainly had it’s issues. While Castiel enjoyed Eileen’s company, the pay was very little. Most customer’s had an issue with Eileen being the one to prepare the treats. </p><p class="p1">Eileen was deaf, had been her whole life, and because of this, she was looked down upon. Castiel was surprised at how well she managed to not let it bug her. He was always furious when customers tried to take advantage of her. They would make horrible comments about her and even try to pay less for product. Without Castiel there, Eileen would be cheated out of her business.</p><p class="p1">Today was no different than any other day. Castiel had to deal with a customer who had been a problem from the start. The customer made comments how he hoped Castiel had prepared by the treats this time because the one’s Eileen made were riddled with disease. Usually Castiel would have ignored him. However, Castiel wasn’t going to take it this tim and threw the customer out of the shop.</p><p class="p1">It hurt him to think about what had happened, hence why he needed a drink. He wanted to simply forget about the terrible day he was having. He knew that he most likely looked like a mess. He left the bakery without even changing his work clothes.</p><p class="p1">There was only one place to solve his issue. There was a local pub less than a mile away from his house. It was a small pub that Castiel was considered a regular at. It was the one place Castiel felt he could escape to and drink away his troubles.</p><p class="p1">Castle entered the pub and noticed that it was not as packed as usual. Must have been a slow day. Of course there were a few drunken regulars that he had recognized. Castiel walked toward the bar and found himself greeted by the owner.</p><p class="p1">“Evening Castiel.” Chuck said as Castiel took a seat at the bar. “What can I get for you?”</p><p class="p1">”Evening Chuck.” Castiel said as he gave him a small smile. “I’ll get a minced pie and a pint of ale.”</p><p class="p1">Chuck nodded and Castiel reached to grab his money only to find that he was short. He only had enough for the ale. Castiel didn’t mind going hungry. It’s not like it wasn’t something he was used to.</p><p class="p1">”On a second thought. Just the ale for the tonight Chuck.” Castiel said as Chuck was filling up Castiel’s pint.</p><p class="p1">Chuck nodded and gave Castiel a small smile.</p><p class="p1">”Nonsense!” said a deep voice from behind Castiel. Castiel turned around and his breath hitched at the sight of this stranger.</p><p class="p1">The definition of beautiful was nowhere near to describe this man. He was godlike. Castiel found himself getting lost in the man’s green eyes that reminded Castiel of the apples he used to make pie at the bakery. He wore a white tunic with a black leather vest and a black belt around his waist, dark brown pants and matching leather boots. He had plump lips and his hair was a dark blonde shade, almost light brown and Castiel desperately wanted to run his hands through.</p><p class="p1">Castiel had known all his life that he was attracted to men. He never found himself wanting to settle down with a woman. However, being with a man was forbidden by society. Because of this, Castiel had to sneak into secret brothels where he could find a man to take to bed. But this stranger was no prostitute, he was a commoner like Castiel. A commoner that Castiel had never wanted more in his life.<br/><br/>The man reached into his pocket and pulled him some shillings and handed it to Chuck.</p><p class="p1">”I will have two minced pies and a pint.” The man said as he took a seat next to Castiel.</p><p class="p1">Chuck went to go get their food leaving Castiel alone with the man.</p><p class="p1">”You didn’t have to do that.” Castiel muttered under his breath.</p><p class="p1">The man faces Castiel and gives him a charming smile.</p><p class="p1">”I insist.” The man says. “No one should go hungry and it looks like you’ve had a rough day.”</p><p class="p1">Chuck gave them their pies and the man his beer and then left them to eat in peace. </p><p class="p1">Just as Castiel finished his food the man continued to talk him.</p><p class="p1">“What’s your name?”</p><p class="p1">“Castiel.” He told the man. Castiel felt his face get hot as this man talked to him. <br/><br/>The man gave him a funny look like Castiel was speaking a foreign language.</p><p class="p1">“Ca-Cass-Casteel? Hmm. I'm going to call you Cas. If that's alright.” the man said as he continued to smile at Castiel. </p><p class="p1">Quite frankly, Castiel could care less what the man called him. He was so captivated by this man to even care.</p><p class="p1">”W-What’s your name?” Castiel managed to say as his mouth felt dry. He quickly took a drink of ale in hopes it would resolve the issue. It did not.</p><p class="p1">“Dean. Dean Smith.” The man replied.</p><p class="p1">”Dean? Like the name of the prince? You’re named after him?” Castiel asked</p><p class="p1">”Yeah. My parents adore the kingdom.” Dean replied. “So much so, they named me after the prince.”</p><p class="p1">Castiel could help but smile at Dean. He could help but fell butterflies in his stomach as their eyes met. There was something so familiar about Dean that Castiel couldn’t figured out. This troubled him.</p><p class="p1">“I haven’t seen you around here before? What is it that you do?” Castiel asked out of genuine curiosity. Surely he would have remembered a face like Dean’s.</p><p class="p1">”My family owns a farm outside of town. I take trips here every now and then. It can take a couple of days to travel home and back here.” Dean explained.</p><p class="p1">“Must be nice.” Castiel stated “To travel and see the world.”</p><p class="p1">”Not entirely. I still am restricted from how far I can travel.” Dean said. “But I enjoy the company of others every now and again.”</p><p class="p1">The two of them continued to drink and swap stories. Dean had paid for even more ale for them to drink. Castiel couldn’t help but notice a particular look in Dean’s eye as they talked. Almost as if he was trying to read Castiel’s thoughts. </p><p class="p1">Castiel didn’t mind though because he was pretty sure that he was looking at Dean the same way. Drinking with Dean probably wasn’t the best idea though as Castiel could feel himself getting more and more drunk and when Castiel is drunk, he does impulsive things. Yet Castiel couldn’t help it, he was so taken by Dean. He wanted to get to know Dean a bit more.</p><p class="p1">”So Cas, do you cook for a living?” Dean asked as he gestured to Castiel’s attire, which consisted of a light blue tunic that was covered in flour, a white apron, and black trousers. Castiel smirked at the fact that he’d completely forgotten to change before he left work.</p><p class="p1">”Yes. It’s a lovely job. I’ve been known to make the best bread in all of Lebanon.” Castiel said, exaggerating a bit.</p><p class="p1">Dean laughed at that. It was a laugh that Castiel could hear for eternity and never get bored of.</p><p class="p1">“I look forward to trying some one day.” Dean said cheerfully.</p><p class="p1">Then Castiel, without hesitation, said the stupidest thing ever.</p><p class="p1">”I have a loaf at my home. I only live a stroll away from here. I can give you some. For your travels back home.” Castiel blurted out of his mouth.</p><p class="p1">Dean’s eyebrows raised with surprise at Castiel, most likely because of his forward comment. Castiel felt his face get hot as there was a prolonged silence between them.</p><p class="p1">“It’s the least I could do.” Castiel said. “For the food and the ale.”</p><p class="p1">“By all means,”Dean stated in a low voice, creating an obvious tension between the two of them. “Lead the way.”</p><hr/><p class="p1">Dean knew from the first moment his eyes met Castiel’s that he was captivated by him. Those blue eyes of Cas’s were mesmerizing. Blue like the sea that Dean longed to swim in. Black raven hair that stuck up in random ways and a face that Dean felt the urge to kiss.</p><p class="p1">It was no secret to Dean that he enjoyed the company of women and men. Dean had a history of being a bit of a bachelor. Yet the country only knew of his entanglements with women, never men. That needed to remain secret. Castiel was no different than all the other men Dean had been with. Dean desired him, even if it meant they could only have this once. He desired him. Maybe it was the ale talking, but Dean wasn’t planning on letting Castiel slip through his fingers tonight.</p><p class="p1">Dean walked along side Castiel as they drunkenly made their way to Castiel’s home. Dean could tell by the way Castiel looked at him that Dean’s captivation was not one sided. The way Castiel studied Dean up and down every so often like he was undressing him with his eyes.</p><p class="p1">Perhaps Dean could used that to his benefit.</p><p class="p1">Soon they reached Castiel’s home. It was small and made of wood, yet Dean felt a comforting sensation in him as he approached it.</p><p class="p1">”Would you like to come in?” Castiel asked Dean nervously. “It’s cold out and I’d hate to leave you out here while I wrap the bread.”</p><p class="p1">It was a cool Spring night. The stars were shining bright, the wind smelled like fresh flower blossoms, and the moon shined down on the two men. Dean didn’t see the harm in entering Castiel’s home. After all, Castiel was the one who invited him over.</p><p class="p1">Dean smiled and walked inside Castiel’s home. Old yet comfortable furniture filled the house and it smelled faintly like fresh cloves and cinnamon.</p><p class="p1">Castiel ran his hand through his deep black hair and lit a fire to warm up the house a bit more. Dean noticed that Castiel had nervous mannerisms. Almost as if he was avoiding to look Dean in the eyes.</p><p class="p1">Dean followed Castiel to the small  kitchen where Castiel fumbled to get a cloth to wrap the bread.</p><p class="p1">”Something troubling you?” Dean asked curiously as he gave Castiel a playful smile.</p><p class="p1">Castiel’s face turned a bright red as he looked up at Dean. Dean found it amusing how easily it was to get him flustered.</p><p class="p1">”Um, no.” Castiel said “Just been a long day.”</p><p class="p1">Dean slowly moved closer to Castiel. Dean had a feeling that Castiel wanted to kiss him as much as Dean wanted to. A fire burned inside Dean. He yearned to be with Castiel. More than he has with anyone he’s ever met. As Dean moved, Castiel took notice and stared at Dean intently.</p><p class="p1">”Long day? Well isn’t that a shame.” Dean said in a low voice “Something tells me you don’t get guests very often, Cas?”</p><p class="p1">Castiel nervously chuckled. Dean couldn’t help but notice how Castiel’s eyes flickered down at Dean’s lips. A dead giveaway. Dean knew that he was going to have some fun with him.</p><p class="p1">”N-Not really” Castiel managed to choke out.</p><p class="p1">”Really? That’s surprising. No family? Friends? Lover?” Dean asked and he stopped until his body was only inches away from Castiel.</p><p class="p1">Castiel shook his head and Dean could hear the shakiness in Castiel breath as he breathed. </p><p class="p1">“Don’t you ever get lonely, Cas?” Dean asked with genuine curiosity. He didn’t understand how someone could live without others around them. How lonely Castiel must be.</p><p class="p1">Castiel didn’t respond. All he did was look at Dean with pleading eyes. Like he was sending Dean a secret message. Dean inched even closer. Testing to see how far Castiel would allow him to go. His heart pounded out of his chest as he eyed Castiel’s lips that were only inches away from his.</p><p class="p1">“Is my presence making you uncomfortable?” Dean whispered as the tension between him and Castiel grew, like a water dam about to break.</p><p class="p1">Suddenly, Dean felt Castiel’s lips on his with an intense kiss. Dean quickly responded by kissing back with equal intensity and placing his hands on Castiel’s waist, pulling him closer.</p><p class="p1">Castiel gasped as Dean did this but only responded by placing his hands in Dean’s hair. Pulling it gently as he returned the kiss. They stood there kissing for what seemed like an eternity. Kisses that were slow and sensual. Kisses that built with passion in every new one. Heat building up inside Dean as his yearning turned into an intense animalistic need.</p><p class="p1">Dean suddenly felt the wet, languid heat of Castiel’s tongue as he gently ran it over Dean’s lips. As if he was asking for permission. Dean responded by allowing Castiel to enter and gasping ever so slightly when he softly flicked his tongue to the roof of Dean’s mouth. As they  pressed open mouth kisses, Dean could feel himself wanting Castiel even more. As if that was even possible. He then pulled away and kissed along Castiel’s jaw.</p><p class="p1">Castiel choked on a moan as Dean sucked on the skin of Castiel’s jaw and neck. Making sure to leave a mark for Castiel to remember him by. Dean couldn’t help but smile at all the tiny responses that came from Castiel as it was clear he was enjoying it. </p><p class="p1">”D-Dean” Castiel whimpered </p><p class="p1">Dean pulled back and looked at Castiel with lust blown eyes. The blue seemed to get smaller and his lips were plump, wet, and just utter perfection. He looked so angelic to Dean. Like the gods had sent him to Dean as a gift. So full of need that made Dean get an erection from the sight.</p><p class="p1">“Yes.” Dean said innocently, teasing the fact that he was giving Castiel so much pleasure. Only to be taken by surprised as Castiel shoved backward into a room, Castiel’s bedroom.</p><p class="p1">Dean smirked as Castiel shoved Dean against a wall near the bedroom door. Dean lightly shoved Castiel away and removed his vest and tunic. Not once removing his eyes from Castiel’s.</p><p class="p1">Castiel, of course got the hint and did the same. Only leaving on his trousers. Dean studied Castiel’s torso. It was toned with slight muscle. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of Castiel’s arms, they had the most muscle, most likely from all the work Castiel does at the bakery.</p><p class="p1">Castiel did the same. Taking in the well built torso Dean had gained from his training in combat. Dean smiled as he noticed Castiel was getting flustered once more.</p><p class="p1">”I don’t have long.” Dean said “I suggest you have your way with me before I ruin myself from the sight of you.” </p><p class="p1">Castiel softly laughed and surged himself towards Dean. Making sure to press their waists together. Dean gasped as Castiel moved his hip, creating the friction that Dean had been desiring. Dean could feel Castiel’s member against his thigh as Castiel moved against him.</p><p class="p1">Castiel then kissed down Dean’s torso making Dean whimper as he missed the sensation of Castiel against his leg. Castiel peppered soft kisses against Dean’s stomach and lightly fiddled with Dean’s trousers. Dean felt his patience wearing thin.</p><p class="p1">”You might want to hurry that up, Cas?” Dean whimpered in a low voice. Breaking with each word.</p><p class="p1">Suddenly, Dean’s trousers and undergarments were yanked off and Dean felt Castiel’s lips wrap themselves around Dean, causing him to moan very loudly. This only caused Castiel to continue with more intensity. He found all the sounds Dean was making to be arousing. </p><p class="p1">Gently moving his mouth up and down Dean’s shaft, making sure to stop every now and then to swirl his tongue around the head of Dean’s penis. This caused Dean to shake with anticipation. The sensation caused him to feel the fire in him was growing. He grabbed Castiel’s hair and gently tugged as a sign to stop. He didn’t want to cum. At least not yet.</p><p class="p1">Suddenly, Castiel removed himself from Dean and stood up to face Dean. Dean whimpered at the lost feeling of Castiel on him. Castiel gently kissed neck. </p><p class="p1">“Why did you want me to stop?” Castiel asked softly.</p><p class="p1">“I have other plans on how to have my way with you.” Dean said as he managed to catch his breath.</p><p class="p1">He then gently pulled off Castiel’s trousers and undergarment, allowing Castiel’s cock to be free. He then grabbed Castiel’s hand, he pulled him towards the bed and gently laid down on his back while he pulled Castiel on top of him. Castiel hungrily kissed Dean and began to line their hips together once more. Moving their shafts against each other to cause even more friction and causing precum to drip everywhere. </p><p class="p1">”Fuck, Cas!” Dean whined as he threw his head back and tightly grabbed Castiel waist.</p><p class="p1">The feeling of heat building had returned for Dean and he felt like his head was going to burst from the sensations Castiel was giving him. Suddenly, Dean couldn’t even form words. All he could do was moan and groan with every movement that Castiel did.</p><p class="p1">Castiel smiled softly at Dean and groaned as he could feel himself reaching his climactic point. Only causing him to pick up the pace and slam himself against Dean in a lovely rhythm. Castiel then pressed his forehead against Dean and focused even harder on his movements.</p><p class="p1">”I-I’m so c-close Cas.” Dean said in a shaky voice.</p><p class="p1">”Oh Dean.” Castiel groaned as he felt his climax coming as well. </p><p class="p1">Suddenly, Dean’s breath began to quicken and his moans became even louder. Castiel pressed his lips against Dean’s in order to get him to not be so loud. Kissing him hard and senseless. He didn’t want any of his neighbors to hear the fact that he was with another man.</p><p class="p1">It then all came tumbling down as Castiel felt Dean come with a hot burning sensation bursting onto their stomach and Dean loudly groaned and jolted against Castiel. Not even a second later, Castiel did the same thing and he fully collapsed against Dean and rested his head against Dean’s chest. Dean gathered Castiel in his arms and all he could hear was their breathing.</p><p class="p1">Dean felt dizzy, yet so happy as stars danced around his eyes. Castiel was wonderful and probably the best man he had ever laid with. He gently placed a kiss onto Castiel’s forehead and felt his vision darken as he gently began to fall asleep.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Dean awoke to a light shining in his eyes. He slowly opened them only to find that it was the gently glow of the barely rising sun. Then all of his memories came flooding back. His memories of Castiel and how they had a lovely time together. He then turned to the side of the bed next to him, only to find Castiel curled up and sleeping soundly next to him. </p><p class="p1">Then it all hit him. He wasn’t supposed to be here! He was supposed to meet Charlie back at the castle. Dean sprung out of bed and quickly put on his clothes that were scattered all over Castiel’s room. Just as Dean was about to leave the room, he heard a small voice.</p><p class="p1">”Dean?” Castiel had said in a low voice.</p><p class="p1">Dean turned around and saw Castiel in bed, looking at Dean in confusion. His hair was a mess and his eyes burned a hole into Dean. Those goddamn blue eyes.</p><p class="p1">”I have to go.” Dean said gently as he knelt in front of Castiel.</p><p class="p1">”So soon?” Castiel asked. He knew it was unlikely, but he longed Dean to stay longer.</p><p class="p1">”Afraid so sweetheart. I’m needed at home. ” Dean said softly and he gently kissed Castiel. “I hope we will meet again soon.”</p><p class="p1">Castiel gently nodded and watched Dean leave his home from his bedroom door. Dean ran out of there and tried to remain unseen, not forgetting to grab the wrapped loaf from the night before that Castiel had promised him.</p><p class="p1">Castiel longed to follow him for one more kiss. But that would risk them being seen. He laid in bed that morning until work thinking about nothing but Dean. His eyes, his laugh, the way he kissed him goodbye. It was everything Castiel could have ever wanted. It was silly to hold onto a man that he couldn’t fully be with. Yet if one thing was certain about Castiel, was that he always held on to silly dreams.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Dean fell onto his bed as he returned home. Luckily Charlie and he remained unseen. Charlie was furious with him for being late but Dean had managed to apologize yet didn’t explain where he had been.</p><p class="p1">Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.</p><p class="p1">”Your grace. Breakfast will be arriving shortly and your father has requested you to sit in with him during his meeting afterward.” A servant called from behind the door.</p><p class="p1">Dean groaned in response into his pillow. He didn’t want to deal with his responsibilities. All he wanted to do was stay in bed and think about Castiel and his ocean blue eyes.</p><p class="p1">Even though they had just spent the night together, Dean felt himself becoming even more captivated by Castiel. He enjoyed the way Castiel made him feel. Yet deep down, Dean knew he was playing a dangerous game with Castiel.</p><p class="p1">Yet, Dean was known to be stubborn and one thing was for certain. He needed to see Castiel again. Soon. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This was my first time writing smut and I hope it can improve as the story continues. I know it’s not much and we didn’t see a lot of other characters. I promise we will be exploring Sam in the next chapter and his storyline. We will also see the continuation Castiel and Dean as well as an introduction to John and the pressures Sam and Dean experience as being heirs to the throne. </p><p>Feel free to leave a kudos and a comment. Until next time! ~ Celestial</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>